A Little Do-Over (SYOC)
by Lady Arceus
Summary: After a large war of Truths and Ideals, most pokemon died. Arceus decided to send humans back in time as hybrids to try to stop the war, of course these heroes are not serious at all and will likely fail a lot. WARNING A whole lotta lemons, don't like, don't read. Coop with Anti-Canon42240
1. Chapter 1

**Lady Arceus: Hey guys! Me and Anti-Canon42240 will be writing this coop story! I'm the only one here for now, but Anti-Canon will be here next time! On with the story! But first a short intro cuz this is an OC story dammit!**

Arceus floated about Spear Pillar, looking slightly hyped and depressed at the same time. She had just sent a message to all legends, all that were left anyway.

"What's up?" A dark portal open in the ground, Giratina emerged with open wounds bleeding out black ooze. Mew teleported in, Rayquaza flew down, and Diance appeared in a shattering crystal.

"This is all who's left?" Diance said in shock, she was still in her mega form.

A voice thundered from far away. "I'M STILL HERE, I'M SLOW!"

"Ah Regigigas, I knew he wouldn't go down easily." Rayquaza chuckled. His chuckling soon became a sigh, "I can't believe they're dead, all of them."

Everyone but Arceus looked down in shame. Remembering the tragic events. Two kingdoms led by brothers went to war. The brothers valued different things, truths versus ideals. The war waged for years, people and pokèmon dying. It finally ended, a side won, but almost every single pokèmon was killed in the process.

Mew sighed, "Reshiram, his kingdom was truthful to older ways. He kept traditions that lasted back before we could even speak. They only lived a little more advanced than cavemen."

"But who could forget Zekrom? His kingdom's goal was to just keep evolving, make human technology better. You know they were working on a storage unit for pokèmon? Some kind of ball, never got finished though."

Arceus laughed, putting her arounds around the both of them, "Guys! You're so funny!"

Diance gave her a look, "Arceus? Are you high?"

"Me? No no! I just ate some of Shaymin's flowers." Arceus laughed.

"You were in your grass form, right? Those are pretty bad if you're not a grass type."

Arceus laughed louder, "No I don't have my grass plate, some bitch named Demeter stole it."

Mew looked frightened, "What are we supposed to do? We'll die out! We need someone to save us."

"We need to stop the war in the first place! We let it get out of hand! We saw it coming beforehand!" Rayquaza snapped.

"It's not like we can just send people back though." Diance groaned.

"ARCEUS CAN DO THAT! SHE JUST NEEDS TO TAKE THEM FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION!" Regigigas bellowed.

"Good plan, but they wouldn't stand a chance. Pokèmon can kill humans easily." Rayquaza criticized.

"ARCEUS TURNS THEM INTO HYBRIDS OF HUMAN AND POKÈMON, THEY CAN FIGHT BOTH."

"How in distortion…" Diance started.

"Actually it's the Underworld now, some dumbass named Hades renamed it." Giratina groaned.

"How did Regigigas have the smartest idea? He's like the dumbest legend!" Diance shouted in disbelief.

"I'M NOT THE DUMBEST! REGIROCK IS DUMBER THAN ME!"

Mew laughed, "Can we all just appreciate that Regigigas is involved in this conversation when he's a few miles away?"

Giratina looked at Arceus, "Arceus, can you do this for us? Send humans back before the war started to prevent it?"

"You bet your fine ass!" Arceus slurred before falling on the ground.

 **That's the intro! The actual story will be much less serious! So here's the OC form! Note that this is very far in the past and not futuristic at all! The ideals side is about Renaissance age at most! Also, I like siblings!**

 **NOTE: All humans can have 1 pokemon companion**

 **Next up will be Anti-Canon's chapter!**

 **-General-**

Name:

Age: (Anything is acceptable)

Species: (Human, pokèmon, or hybrid. Hybrids come from OUR universe, also we will be much more picky with hybrids)

Side of War: (Truth or Ideals, hybrids are in between)

Personality:

Full Physical Description: (Include boob/dick size)

Occupation:

Backstory:

Skillz: (Be reasonable, someone on the truth side won't be a engineer)

 **-Clothing- (Nude is allowed for any, be reasonable to side of war, Truth is cave-men, Ideal is renaissance/steampunk, hybrid is modern, also hybrids have the option of including multiple sets to blend with either side)**

Hot:

Cool:

Cold:

Night:

Swim:

Formal:

Occupational: (what fits your occupation)

Combat:

Stealth:

 **-Sexy- (Not mandatory in this fic, but we prefer it a lot)**

Privacy: (How much they care)

Sex Drive:

Who they Prefer: (Age, gender, family, species, pokèmon, all that stuff)

Fetishes:

Other:


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh… What did I drink last night?" An older teen asked himself, his name was Evan. He lay on his back, slowly sitting up and taking a quick glimpse of his surroundings before being slammed into the ground by a violent embrace.

"OMMYGOSHITSREALLYYOUI'VEBEENYOURBIGGESTFANFORLIKEFOREVER…" The voice was loud, fast, young and female. Evan quickly covered the girl's mouth with his hand and lifted her off. He himself stood up and looked around. He was in a forest clearing, night quickly approaching. Besides the girl, there were four other people slowly sitting up. He immediately recognized one.

It was a girl with short brown hair, d-cups breasts, and a beautiful face. She was wearing jeans and a red shirt. Evan also noticed she had a few orange hairs, and giant furry ears.

"So have you finally fallen for me, Katie?" Evan said smoothly, the other girl still in his hand.

"You're kidding me." Katie groaned, flopping on her back.

Meanwhile the others started to stand up, one in particular spoke to him, saying "Whoa, you're that famous guy, right?" This guy looked a year older than Evan and was far from human. He had wild black hair, gleaming yellow eyes, and furred arms and legs with a star tail. He wore shorts, that's it.

Evan laughed, "Yes, I get that a lot. And your name must be Captain Obvious."

"Ah, another famous douchebag." The third male said, he looked younger than Evan, probably about fifteen, he also barely looked human. He had red-orange scales, large draconic wings, and a long tail with a blue flame.

"Hey! Don't disrespect The Almighty Bukkit Lord!" Evan snapped.

"You wanna fight?" The dragon dude snarled.

"I would love to watch you get beaten to a pulp. Guards!" Evan called, they all were silent for a few seconds before he muttered, "…dammit."

Captain Obvious cleared his throat, "Maybe we should stop fighting?"

"Sure thing Captain!" Evan saluted.

"The name's Mike." He replied.

Evan clapped, "Great! Let's all pretend it's the first day of school! Katie, tell us your name and something about yourself."

Katie sighed, "You just said my name… idiot…"

"Yeah, but give me some personal info! Like your number, your address, your relationship status." Evan chimed.

The dragon dude spoke, "We're out here in the middle of the woods and you're worried about her relationship status and number?"

"Are you not?" Evan asked, looking extremely confused.

Katie sighed, "So what are all our names, besides Evan and Mike.

"I'm Charles." The dragon dude said.

"Ilana!" A girl chimed. She just kinda appeared. She looked about ten years old, and wore simple red shorts and shirt. She was a redhead with somewhat long her that went a little past her shoulders and curled a little. She also had six red tails and ears.

And a muffled noise came from the girl still in Evan's arms. He sighed and released her. "My name's Emma!" She said, she also had large round ears, and she wore an orange trench coat and a fedora. "Man it's hot here." She said, unbuttoning her coat to show she only wore red panties and an orange strapless bra underneath.

"Wait! We're in the middle of nowhere! Yay! No clothing laws!" Ilana squealed, quickly stripping completely naked.

Katie groaned again and fell on her back. "So what's with the tails?" Katie asked.

"Well it seems we've turned into Pokémon. I'm a Skuntank, Ilana you're a Vulpix. Charlie is a Charizard, Mike is a Luxray, and Katie and Emma, your both Braixen." Evan quickly explained.

"So we're Pokémon? You mean that stupid kids' game?" Katie asked.

"It's not stupid!" Evan fanboyed.

"Geez, I forgot you love that as much as Emma seems to love you."

"Everyone loves me, except for you. Don't worry, I'll change that."

Katie changed the subject, "So are we going to set up a tent or anything? I mean we have sticks and stuff."

"I found a bag!" Ilana said, "Maybe it has a tent in it!" The bag was white with gold trim, and one strap. Ilana started trying to pull something large out of it.

"There's no way a tent is…" Katie started, only to be shocked when a large white and gold tent flew out, fully set up. "Why aren't I dreaming?"

Evan chuckled. "So Katie, looks like we'll be sharing a tent."

Katie looked around, and decided she didn't want to risk wild animals, "Fine, but opposite sides, Evan." She said before following the rest in. The inside was as fully set up as the outside, including sleeping bags and pillows. And a strange note that no one could read, but this was almost fully ignored.

The group bundled into the large tent, each finding a place to sleep. Evan settled by one wall and Katie quickly move to the other, as far from his as possible. Emma quickly claimed the only spot beside Evan and Katie urged Charles lay beside her, not wanting to sleep to a kid that might start crying or something. Ilana flopped down in a random spot, happening to land next to Emma. Mike looked around and shrugged, laying in the only spot left, between Ilana and Charles. Soon everyone was settled to sleep. After a few minutes, Evan turned over in his sleeping bag, and was startled to see two flickering orbs, one about in inch above another.

"Emma, are you staring at me?" He asks.

"Mayyybeee.~" she giggles. "You're just so amazing!" She squeals. A groan comes from Katie's place.

"You know, I'm good at more than just music." He hints suggestively. He sees Emma's eyes go wide. Then she hears the sound of a zipper. "If you want to find out…"  
Emma stops breathing for a second, not believing what she's hearing. Before she collapses from lack of air, she wiggles out of her sleeping bag, completely forgetting she can unzip it. She practically dives into Evan's sleeping bag, hat and trench coat flying off her, locking her lips onto his. He eagerly returns the kiss, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. Evan's hands start roaming Emma's body, ruffling her hair and brushing against her fluffy ears. His hands start moving down, quickly finding and deftly removing her bra with a snap. His hands trace her spine, making her arch her back and shiver, moaning into his mouth. She presses her body against his, her nipples rubbing against his chest.  
As they make out, Emma can feel something hard pressing against her panties. She moans again, grinding her hips against his. She breaks his kiss, eager to move on. She looks down at him and smiles. He grins back at her, knowing exactly what she is going to do. She slides her body down his, rubbing her hard nipples against his skin, until she gets to his tented boxers.

"Wow, looks like someone's ready to play." Emma coos, pulling his boxers down and letting his dick breathe. She grabs the base of his eight inches, and brings her head down. Her breath is hot as she envelopes his cock. Emma quickly takes all of Evan's cock into her mouth and down her throat. She eagerly starts bobbing her head, making dirty sucking sounds, coating his cock with saliva. When she's sure he's fully hard and lubed up, she pulls her head off him with a pop and sits up. Looking down him again with those amazing eyes, she pulls her soaked panties off and hovers above his cock, her juices dripping onto his head.

"Here I go." Emma says breathlessly, lowering her lips onto his cock. Evan's head easily slips into her slick hole, and in seconds he is hilted inside her.

"Oh Arceus, this feels amazing! I can't believe I'm fucking Evan, The Bukkit Lord! Oh yesss, it's so thick, I'm so full!" She moans, not caring about the others in the tent. As she starts to bounce on his cock, Evan reaches up and starts kneading her breasts, pinching her nipples every few seconds. Emma's moans echo around the tent, everyone that had managed to sleep was now awake.

"What are they doing?" Ilana asks, shaking Mike shoulder. Mike sits up, having now went to sleep yet.

"Their having sex." Mike tells her, not bothering to hide anything from her. The young girl looks at the pair, Emma on top of Evan, bouncing energetically on his cock and moaning loudly.

"It looks like fun, can we have sex?" She asks him, her eyes big and her ears twitching at the sounds of Emma and Evan. Mike looks at her, seeing her hand already between her legs, and grins down at her, she's so cute!

"Defiantly." He tells her. She squeals and jumps him wrapping her arms around his neck. He laugh and picks her up, laying her down on his sleeping bag. He gets on all fours over her body and lowers his head, sucking one of her small pink nipples into his mouth. Ilana squeals again but they quickly turn into moans. He soon switches to her other nipple, replacing his mouth with his hand, rolling her nub between his fingers. With his heightened sense of smell, he can easily tell she is ready for more. In a reverse of Emma and Evan, he stays on top, pushing the head of his nine inches against her tight slit. The presses harder and his tip pops into her hole. Ilana moans loudly.

"OH YESSS! It's so big! Don't stop, Mike, I can take it, have sex with me!" she all but screams, her small body shaking with pleasure. Mike sees she is right, her tight pussy stretching around his cock feels like she's sucking him in. He starts pushing into her deeper, still going slowly despite her eagerness. He stop when his cock is fully inside Ilana, a small bulge just above her pussy.

"Oh my Arceus, I feel so full! Don't stop Mike, keep moving inside me! I want to feel good!" Mike grins at her eagerness and starts moving, pulling all but the tip out of her before thrusting in, slightly harder. Her moans egg him on and he quickly speed up, pumping into her and making her body slide back and forth on his sleeping bag with the power of his thrusts. Ilana's hands go to her breasts, pinching and pulling on them hard in her ecstasy. The sight of the young girl playing with herself, and her moans and pussy, combine to push Mike over the edge. The slams into her little pussy very hard, unable to hold back, before pumping his cum into her. He watches as the small bulge grows just above her lower lips.

"Oh yes, oh yes, my pussy feels so warm! You're putting something inside me aren't you! Don't stop, I want more, please give me more!" She screams as she orgasms, her tight pussy clamping down on his cock and stopping him mid-thrust. She's so tight that he can't move inside her. Mike just grins and puts his arms under her back. He gently falls to the side, pulling Ilana on top of him and holding her against his chest, she quickly falls asleep. Through his haze of satisfaction, he can just hear Emma and Evan finishing up.

"Yes, yes, yes, fuck me Evan, fuck me harder!" Emma screams. The pair had switched positions, now mimicking Ilana and Mike. Emma's legs are around Evan shoulders and he is thrusting into her hard and fast. Her pussy feels like it's sucking on his cock as he fucks her, sloppy sucking sounds coming from their joined bodies. His eyes are locked on flickering ones, unable to tear his gaze away from them. He can see them narrow to a slit as Emma starts to cum.

"Fuck yes, fill me with your cum! It's so hot and thick, I'm cumming, I'm cumming!"

Evan obeys slamming into her one last time before unloading his seed into her. Emma writhes under Evan, heat and pleasure crashing over her in a huge wave. Evan finishing cumming, holding his cock in her tight pussy, letting it milk every drop from him. When their orgasm fades, Evan pulls out of Emma and lies beside her. He pulls his sleeping bag over them and wraps his arms around her, both quickly falling asleep.

"Fucking finally!" Katie says, pulling her head from under her pillow, now able to finally sleep herself. Just as her eyes start to close, a loud snorting sound comes from Charles, a small flame shooting out of his nose as he starts to snore, loudly.

"Son-of-a-Bitch!"

 **Author's Note: Hey everybody, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Anti-Canon42240, just Anti-Canon, please. I'm happy to present the first chapter in Lady Arceus and my co-op fic, the first co-op I've ever done. I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to check out my other stories(shameless plug.) Now here's My Lady to wrap everything up,**

 **Lady Arceus: I wrote half the chapter? Can anyone guess which half? Anyway I have nothing else to say... so uh... Drink your school, stay in milk, don't do sleep, and get 8 hours of drugs!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lady Arceus: …AAAAAAANNNNNNDDDD FINALLY, the next chapter. Well I have nothing to say except for… enjoy!**

Katie was sleeping peacefully, until she felt something wet and slimy slowly moving up her face. She immediately gasped and punched it off. Evan flew backwards and landed on Charles, who somehow stayed asleep.

"Owww…" Evan whined, getting up and rubbing his cheek.

Katie gave him a confused look, "Were you just licking my face?"

"Yes. Yes I was." Evan answered, too calm for the situation.

Katie changed her look to an angered one. "Why the hell would you lick my face?"

"I wanted to know what you tasted like."

"Well, you're a creep."

Evan laughed loudly, waking up everybody but Charles, who he was still sitting on. "Yeah, I am. So Katie, want to go out with me?"

Katie sat up, "You…" She quickly covered her eyes, "You're naked, I never wanted to see that."

"You never gave me an answer Katie." Evan asked again.

"No! You literally just had sex with another girl last night!" Katie screamed, still not waking Charles up.

Evan gave Katie a clearly fake confused look, "That wasn't me, that was just someone who looks like me.

"UGH!" Katie screamed, falling on her back, still not waking Charles up.

Emma, finally up, immediately took the chance to hug Evan. "Morning baby!" She cheered.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Just because we had sex doesn't mean we're dating." Evan said.

"It doesn't? Isn't that…." Emma started tearing up.

"Don't worry… uh… girl…" Evan clearly forgot Emma's name, "I might date you eventually. Just let me date Katie first, I know she loves me." Evan rubbed Emma's back in comfort, but went down to her naked ass, clearly on purpose.

"I DO NOT LOVE YOU!" Katie screamed again, Charles was still asleep.

"She's in denial." Mike joked, finally waking up. He high fived Evan.

"Can we just get dressed and go already?" Katie suggested, eyes still covered.

"Eh, okay. Girl, get off me." Evan said, Emma still oblivious to her forgotten name.

They got dressed in the same clothes as yesterday, except for Ilana, who was still naked. "No! I don't like clothes anymore, I'm staying this way!"

Finally it was time to wake Charles. Nobody really had any ideas. "Well I wake up when I make out with someone, maybe that'll work?" Evan suggested.

"Are you suggesting I make out with him?" Katie growled.

"No." Evan said, leaning down and locking lips with the sleeping Charles.

"Mm." Charles moaned, he slowly opened his eyes. The second they were fully opened he pulled back and punched Evan out of the tent. "Dude! Did I just make out with a guy! What the hell?" Charles was infuriated. He ran out of the tent to find Evan on the ground, he then kicked Evan again so that he hit a tree.

"Oww… how many times am I going to be hit today?" Evan asked.

"Make it three!" Charles said, punching Evan again.

Evan coughed after he was hit, "Ow, that was actually four though, Katie hit me. Now why am I hearing beeping? Anyone else hear that?"

"No…" Mike answered. "Well anyway guys, we should probably head out. It's started to get dark."

"What? Already?" Ilana groaned.

"You guys did spend half the night fucking… probably slept all day…" Katie muttered.

"Well then, let's pack up the tent and…" Mike started; out of nowhere the tent disappeared.

Emma's eyes widened. "Whoa! Why did that happen?"

Mike shrugged, "Plot convenience?"

The group starts heading through the forest, about an hour down the way of everyone complaining they found the back of a small cabin.

"Civilization!" Emma cries, rushing ahead of the group and to the front of the cabin.

"No, civilization!" Ilana cries, thinking of clothing laws.

"Holy shit!" Emma exclaims running back around the corner.

"What?" Mike asks.

"There are three girls doing it in the yard."  
"I gotta see this." Evan says.

"Right behind ya." Mike agrees. They head to the corner of the cabin, Charlie right behind them with the girls trailing along less interested, and quietly peek out.  
There are indeed three girls fucking in the yard or at least getting ready to. A small girl is on her knees with the other two standing over her. The girl on her knees has light grey fur covering her body and large mousy ears sticking out of her shoulder length pink and grey streaked hair. She has a small chest and a large fluffy hair sticking our behind her big ass. The taller of the other two girls is also the oldest. She has long brown hair with a curling tuft on her forehead, large pointed ears and purple eyes. Her arms and legs are covered in grey fur and she has six curling tails like Emma's. She also has huge breasts. The third girl is also the tallest, with long brown bunny ears that almost brush the ground. She has a colorful mixture of fur, brown with a black mask on her face; her large breasts and tight stomach are covered in tan fur, and blue fur on her lower legs, arms, hand and feet. She also has spikes on the back of her hands.

"So I'm guessing they are hybrid Pokémon but that all I can figure out." Mike says.

"The girl on her knees is a Skitty/Mincinno combo, the older one is part Zorua part Vulpix, and the taller one is a Lopunny-Lucaro hybrid." Evan says quickly. "What gets me is that they all have cocks, large cocks."

Mike and Charlie see that he is right; the small girl on her knees is eagerly sucking the two other girls' huge cocks with her own cock getting hard between her legs.

"What the hell." Charlie says, looking a bit disturbed.

"I don't know, I wouldn't mind some alone time with the shorter one." Mike says.

"Then I'll that the taller one." Evan says and they grin. They quite down as the girl's voices start to reach them, getting louder with their pleasure.

"Oh yeah, Sophie, you really know how to suck." The shorter one says.

"You're right, Layla." The taller one answers, "Her mouth is so soft and tight."

Sophie pops of Layla's cock with a sloppy smack, "I love sucking your cocks, Chloe, they taste soooo good." She immediately sinks her head on Chloe's cock, taking at least ten of her fourteen inches into her throat. The young girl eagerly sucks for a minute before switching back to Layla, coating both cocks with shiny saliva. As she sucks Layla's cock, Sophie uses her hand on Chloe, easily sliding up and down her slick pole.

"It looks like your cock could use some attention too," Chloe says, pulling her cock out of Sophie's hand and dropping to all fours.

"Damn that ass." Mike whistles softly, earning high-five from Evan.

Chloe grabs the base of Sophie's cock and brings her head down, lick the young girl's ten inches. When it's nice and slick, Chloe lower her mouth on the throbbing cock and starts giving her a sloppy blowjob. Meanwhile, with Sophie's mouth to herself, Layla has grabbed the back of Sophie's head is thrusting into her mouth, balls slapping again her chin.

"I think it's time to change things up a bit." Chloe says.

"You're right." Layla answers and Sophie gurgles in agreement around her cock. The two older girls back off of the younger and Sophie gets on all fours, her ass getting more appreciation from the guys. Layla drops onto her knees behind Sophie and lines her cock up with her ass. Sophie moans as she feel her hole start to stretch around Layla head.

"Oh yes Sis, don't hold back! You know I love your cock in my ass so hurry up and fuck me!" Sophie says, giving Layla a sexy look over her shoulder. Layla grins at her eagerness and pushes harder. Sophie screams in pleasure as Layla's fourteen inches sink into her tight ass. Layla quickly starts to fuck Sophie, making the girl scream as her ass is pounded.

"How that for fucking." Layla laugh, slapping her little sister's ass. Before Sophie can reply, Chloe grabs her head and sinks her cock into her mouth. Sophie gurgles in pleasure as her sister fuck her, rocking her back and forth between them, on and off their cocks. As they fuck her, the shorter Layla leans forward and sucks one of Chloe's nipples into her mouth. As she sucks, her mouth is flooded with sweet milk which she eagerly drinks. Chloe moans at the suction and presses Layla's head into her chest. After a minute, she pushes Layla away from her chest, milk running down her chin.

"I'm thirsty too." She pouts before latching onto one of Layla's nipples. Layla moans as her creamy milk is suck out by her sister. Suddenly they feel Sophie start to writhe under them, the double pounding bringing the small girl to orgasm. Chloe pops off Layla's nipple.

"I think she has the right idea." She says her panting picking up speed. Layla doesn't answer because she is already coming. Sophie's tight ass and Chloe's sucking had pushed her over the edge and she filled her younger sister with her hot cum. Sophie is aware enough to start swallowing Chloe's cock, tightening around her cock. Chloe gasps loudly and unloads her own seed into the girl's throat, filling her stomach and mouth. When everyone is finished cumming, the sister pulls out of Sophie. Layla and Chloe settle onto the grass and Sophie curls up on their laps. After a few minutes of resting, Chloe turns to Layla.

"Well that was fun, how about we greet out guests now." She grins, looking directly at the boys and winking.

 **Anti-Canon42240: WE'RE BACK! Sorry for the wait, you know how it is, distractions (gaming). Hope you all liked the chapter. Nothing else to say except, Happy Fapping!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lady Arceus: Hi boys! I don' think there are any girls here, but if there is a fellow girl like me shout GIRL POWER! Seriously though, is it just me or do girls not like smut as much? I feel like me and my sisters are the only ones sometime… which sucks because guys never write good gay stories. Anyway, enough with my rambling, I'll go do my thingy now!**

"Hey boys." Chloe said, standing up and letting Sophie fall off her lap to the ground.

"Hey yourself, Chloe." Mike said.

"Figured me out have you?" Chloe said, her boobs and dick jiggling as she walked.

"I wish I could figure out what this FUCKING BEEPING SOUND is!" Evan shouted.

"Oh you're just at low health." Layla giggled, she too had joined the guys.

"Oh!" Evan facepalmed, except the second his palm hit his face he fell down, knocked out cold.

Emma ran up to Evan out of nowhere are started cradling his head "OH NO! EVAN ARE YOU DEAD?"

"Wait… Evan's dead?" Katie ran around the house too, showing a tone of excitement that has yet been seen.

"Nah, he just knocked himself out." Layla explained.

"Phew." Emma signed.

"Dammit…" Katie grumbled. "And why are you not wearing clothes, and why do you have dicks?"

Chloe shrugged, "I dunno, woke up like this a few days ago. Except for me it would be why do I have boobs and a pussy? I used to be just bisexual guy, and now I'm a sexy hermaphrodite!"

 **[Spear Pillar]**

"Arceus, why did you make these girls and guy hermaphrodites?" Giratina asked. "Arceus, where are you?"

"Here she is." Rayquaza said, pulling Arceus by the tail, a blue powder covered her nose.

"Is that rare candy?" Mew asked.

"Yup, I think now we know why she turned people into herms." Diance sighed, shaking her head.

"CAN YOU PLEASE EXPLAIN IN DETAIL?" Regigigas bellowed. "I CAN'T SEE, I'M STILL IN SNOWPOINT TEMPLE!"

"You're still in Snowpoint!" Mew shouted.

"HEY I MADE IT UP A WHOLE FLOOR SO FAR!"

"Isn't that place like five floors? And a few miles away from here?" Mew asked.

"YUP."

 **[The Past]**

"Layla, can me and Ilana go play in my room?" Sophie asked, holding Ilana's hand.

"Who's Ilana? Well I guess it's her, sure, but it is getting dark, so she may have to leave soon." Layla replied.

"Actually… do you have room in there for us? We don't have a place to go." Mike asked.

"Sure!" Layla answered. "Me and Chloe each have beds one of you can share."

"Sleepover!" Ilana and Sophie both screamed before running inside.

Mike looked at Chloe, "Mind if I share with you?"

"Sure. Let's go cutie!" Chloe said, grabbing make and dragging him inside.

"Who wants me then?" Layla asked.

"No thanks." Charlie and Katie both said, seeming to not like the idea of sleeping with a herm.

"Well I guess that leaves me!" Emma said, "Carry me?" Emma jumped into Layla's arms, laughing as she carried her inside.

"Well I guess we get the living room?" Charlie said to Katie.

"Yeah… can we just leave Evan out here?" Katie asked.

Charlie smiled, "I see no problem with it."

 **[Sophie's Room]**

"So what do you want to play?" Sophie asks.

"Hmmm." Ilana thinks, "How about house?"

"That sounds like fun!" Sophie agrees excitedly, "I guess I'm the Daddy." She gestures to the flaccid but still large dick between her legs.

"And I'm Mommy." Ilana says, eyeing Sophie's extra appendage. They girls start playing normally and it works for a little while. Things take a turn for the sexy when Ilana bends over to pick something, giving Sophie a full view of her tiny ass and puffy lips. When Ilana turns back to Sophie she quickly notices her growing hard on.

"Well, it looks like it's time for bed." Ilana says with giggle. She reaches out and grabs Sophie's dick, gently pulling her to the bed by it. "And I think Daddy deserves a treat."

Sophie lies down on her bed and Ilana gets between her legs. Brushing her red hair behind one ear, she licks Sophie's cock from base to tip as it still grows. Ilana starts licking and rubbing Sophie's cock, coating it with saliva before pressing the tip between her lips. She starts bobbing on the tip, sticking her tongue out to lick the underside of Sophie's shaft.

"Ohhh that feels good." Sophie moans, "Don't forget my balls."

Ilana responds by pulling off Sophie's cock and going farther down. She starts licking Sophie's balls, Sophie's large cock resting on Ilana's forehead. As she licks, Ilana replace her mouth with her hand, stroking Sophie up and down. By now Sophie's cock has reach its full ten inches and is throbbing. Ilana pulls back with a wet smack, the ball she had been sucking popping out of her mouth.

"It looks like you're ready, now it's my turn." Ilana says, climbing onto the bed and straddling Sophie's face. Sophie wraps her arms around Ilana's thighs and pulls the other girl's lips onto her own. Her tongue pokes out and gives Ilana a long, slow lick. Ilana shudders at her hot breath.

"Wow you taste amazing!" Sophie says before digging. Ilana moans as Sophie's tongue is trusted into her pussy and starts grinding onto her face. Her pussy really starts dripping now and Sophie drinks every drop eagerly. When Sophie is sure Ilana is ready, she pushes the girl off her face. After some debating over position, Ilana take Sophie's place on the bed and Sophie kneels over her.

"Ready?" Sophie asks.

"Yeah, I can't wait!" Ilana says excitably. Sophie grins at her new friend and starts pressing her cock against Ilana's lower lips. Ilana's pussy is small and tight but Sophie press onward until her tip pops into Ilana.

"Oh my Arceus it's of big! Oh wow, keep going, Sophie, I want more!" Ilana moans her eyes wide with pleasure. Sophie grins down at her and keeps pressing, sinking inch by inch into Ilana's tight body. They girl can only grip the bed as she is slowly filled. Sophie stops at six inches and starts to pull out, making Ilana whine at the empty feeling. It doesn't last long however and Sophie thrusts into with some force, sinking two inches deeper. Ilana's eyes fly open and her mouth hangs open as Sophie starts picks ups speed.

"You feel so good Ilana! Your even tight than my sisters' asses! You're amazing!" Sophie says as she thrust as fast as she can, her entire cock now hilting every time. Ilana's tight pussy is bulging slightly around Sophie full ten inches. Both girls are panting and sweating, their orgasms building.

"Here it comes, here it comes! Yes, I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" Ilana shrieks. Sophie is speechless as she cums as well, both girls lost in pleasure. Ilana feels heat pooling inside her as she is filled to capacity, cum squirting around Sophie's cock as, even now, she is fucking Ilana. Sophie continues cumming and fucking for a full minute before slowing down. The bed under the girls is soaked and sticky with cum but it doesn't stop them from curling around each other, Sophie still inside Ilana, and falling asleep.

 **[Chloe's Room]**

"So this doesn't bother you?" Chloe asks, gesturing to her cock, flaccid and but still eight inches. They were in Chloe's room getting ready for bed early.

"Not a bit, you're still sexy as hell." Mike says with a grin, "But don't plan on sticking it anywhere."

"If you don't want to, I won't." She says with a laugh, "Besides, I got a perfectly good ass we can use."

"Now you're talking." Mike says. They had made their way to the bed and Chloe started things off with a deep kiss, their tongues wrapping around each other. Mike can feel her large breasts pressings against his bare chest. Mike works his way through her long hair to her longer ears. The fur on them is very soft and Chloe moans into his mouth as he rubs them. Chloe tangles her hand his Mike shaggy black hair and the two make out for a while. After a while they break the kiss.  
"Let's kick thing up a little." Mike says, ducking his head and taking Chloe's left nipple into his mouth. His hand goes to her to her other breast and he starts kneading the soft flesh. As he sucks, Chloe pushes him into her large breasts and moans as milk starts drip. Mike sucks harder, drinking her creamy milk by the mouthful. When he comes up for air, Chloe puts a hand on his chest.

"I think you need some attention." She purrs, sliding back on the bed and lowering her head between his legs. She immediately swallows Mike's cock, licking as she pulls back before going back down. Mike groans in pleasure as she starts bobbing on his cock, leaning back and enjoying the suction. Soon he decides to give her something as well. He leans forward and runs his hands down her soft, furry back down to her ass and grabs it with both hands. He brings his hand down to her mouth and she licks his middle finger until it's coated with her saliva. Then he goes back to her ass and circles her tight hole with his finger before pushing it in up to the first knuckle.

Mike's cock vibrates as Chloe moans around him. With a grin he goes deeper, this time not stopping until his hand is cupping her ass cheek. He starts rubbing the walls of her ass, stretching it a bit until he can fit his index finger into her also. He scissors his fingers inside her as she sucks him off. Soon after he adds a third finger, Chloe pops off his cock.

"It looks like you're ready and so is my ass." She says, eyes silted.

"Then what are we waiting for." He says grinning back. She back off him and moves to the head of the bed, hands on the headboard, and starts shaking her fluffy tail as him. He jumps on her and lines his cock up with her ass.

"I want it all in at once, don't go slowly. Fuck my ass hard with your big cock." She says huskily, looking back at him over her shoulder. Not one to disappoint, he drives his cock into her ass in one hard thrust and immediately starts pounding her. Chloe moans and presses back against him with each thrust, her fluffy tail twitching side to side. Still pumping into her, Mike leans around and grabs two handfuls of her breasts, squeezing them until milk starts dripping. He brings one hand to her mouth and she licks it clean. He switches hands and she tastes her own milk again. Then an idea comes to him. He leans forward, close to her ear.  
"What do you think of this?" He whispers before grabbing her hard cock with his milky hand. She sucks in air and holds it until Mike starts stroking her huge, fourteen inch cock. Her breath comes out in a rush followed closely by a loud moan of pleasure. Mike grins behind her back and keep pumping, both his hand and cock, pleasuring her both was. That was all Chloe could take. Mike felt her ass squeeze around his cock and her cock throb in his hand as she started cumming hard. Even her ears were twitching as her whole body shook. In her ass, Mike's cock is throbbing as well as he fills her with his own cum, his cock lodged deep inside her as he does so. When Chloe starts to come down, her cock and ass throbbing a final time, Mike pulls out of her ass and she falls to the bed before turning over.

"Now what am I going to do about this?" Mike says, holding his cum covered hand up.

"I could help with that." Chloe says, grabbing his hand and sucking her cum off each finger before licking it clean. With that done, Mike lays beside her and the quickly fall asleep.

 **[Layla's Room]**

"It sounds like someone's having fun." Emma says, hearing Chloe's moans through the wall. Layla had carried Emma to her room and dropped her onto the bed.

"Don't worry; soon you'll be making those sounds." Layla says, winking at her. The horny older girl quickly takes charge, sitting next to Emma and pulling her onto her lap. Layla slips her tongue into Emma's mouth and starts exploring the younger girl. As they kiss, Layla trail her finger up and down Emma's spine, making her shiver, before cupping her tight ass in both hands.

As they break the kiss, Layla says, "Now I want you to suckle. I love the feeling and you'll love the taste."

Emma does as Layla says, putting one of her hard, pink nipples into her mouth and sucking. She immediately tastes sweet milk flooding her mouth and quickly swallows. Layla groans and her hands continue to explore Emma's body before stopping between her legs.

"You know, my milk has an aphrodisiac effect on anyone who drinks it." Layla tells Emma, who continues to drink. "So it I do this," She brushes her hand lightly against Emma now soaked pussy and the girl moans into Layla's breast, "It should feel really good."

She was right and Emma could feel head rushing through her body, making her more sensitive. When Layla rubbed her hand harder against her pussy, Emma stops sucking and moans loudly.

"I think it's my turn for a drink." Layla says, laying Emma on the bed before lapping the girl's dripping hole. Emma's reactions is intense and she almost cums on the spot. She legs wrap around Layla's head and pull her closer to her pussy. With another lick Emma starts grinding her hips on Layla's face. When she feels her tongue finally enter her, Emma cums loudly, thighs squeezing around Layla's head. The older girl covers Emma's squirting pussy with her mouth and drinks every sweet drop. Layla sits up and waits for Emma to start breathing normally again.

"T-that was amazing!" Emma gasps. She sits up also and notices Layla's cock is starting to peak out of her sheath. Before Layla can say a word, Emma lunges. She starts stroking Layla's hardening cock and kissing the tip that's poking out. She slides her tongue under the sheath and swirls her tongue around the head causing Layla to his in pleasure. As one hand continues stroking her sheathed cock, Emma's other hand drops to the girl's large balls, one of which barely fit in her hand. She massages Layla's balls as her cock continues to grow. With each inch that comes out, Emma lowers her head farther, sticking her tongue out the lick the next bit still in the sheath. Layla started groping her own large breasts, coating her hand with milk before licking it off. She could feel her cock getting more sensitive by the second and soon couldn't concentrate enough to keep drinking.

"That's a good girl Emma! Take as much of my cock as you can, suck me and squeeze my balls! I'm close, very close!" Layla moans. The last of her cock had finally emerged although Emma was a good eight inches from the base of her foot and a half long cock. She had let her saliva run down Layla's shaft and was pumping up and down with one hand while she bobbed on the first ten inches. Emma could feel the massive cock start to swell and her balls start to contract as hot cum rushed up her shaft. Emma pushed Layla's head into her throat and felt her start to pump seed into her stomach. Layla groaned and grabbed Emma's head, thrusting her hips and pushing her cock deeper into Emma's throat. The girl remains calm as she is filled with cum, breathing through her nose and still pumping her shaft and squeezing her ball, wanting every drop. By the end, all but the last three inches were in Emma's throat. With a wet sucking sound, Layla starts pulling her cock out of Emma. As it leaves her mouth, strings of saliva and cum connect the cock and her mouth. She immediately moves forward, licking Layla's head and shaft, cleaning every inch of her cock before coming back up.

"Damn girl! I no one's ever taken that much of my cock, that was fucking amazing!" Layla says, before locking lips with Emma and tasting her own cum in her mouth.

"Glad you liked it." The girl chirps proudly.

"Now, let's see if your pussy is as good as your mouth." Layla says with a wink. "I think I have another load in me."

"Defiantly!" Emma says cheerfully, throwing herself on the bed and spreading her legs, eagerly awaiting the massive cock. Layla chuckles at the girl's eagerness and positions herself between the girl's legs. With both girls liberally lubed, Layla wastes no time pushing the head of her cock into Emma's willing pussy. Emma watches as, inch by inch, Layla pushes into her. Emma can feel every inch stretching her body and starts to moans. She gets louder as more enters her, her hands gripping the sheets under her.

"Damn your tight!" Layla moans as she keeps pushing. When eight inches are in Emma, Layla pulls and pushes back in a little more. This makes Emma moan loudly as her pussy is invaded, but she wants more. Layla responds to her moans and pushes deeper. Suddenly Emma's gasps loudly as she feels two things bump against her body. One is the head of Layla's cock against her cervix and the other is a large knot pressing against her lips. The older girl keeps thrusting, pressing against Emma's deepest barrier with each thrust, slowly opening it. Then, fifteen inches deep, Layla finally pops past Emma's cervix and enters her womb, hilting the last of her foot and a half shaft. At the same time, Layla's knot is pushed into Emma. She stopped as a speechless Emma laid there, wide eyed and gasping as she got used to the feeling. After a minute, Emma blinked and nodded to Layla.

"If it hurts, stop me." Layla says before pulling out until the knot is just inside her and thrusting. Emma shrieks in pleasure as her entire body is penetrated over and over by the massive cock. Layla starts panting as she fucks. She leans over Emma who, at the perfect height, pulls one of Layla's nipples in her mouth, sucking hard. Soon milk starts to join Layla's cum in Emma's stomach and the pleasure makes her fuck Emma harder if possible. As the milk took effect Emma came. Her pussy tried to squeeze Layla's cock but it's so tight she barely feels it. Her own milk was still affecting Layla and that combined with the suction on her nipple was too much. With a final massive thrust, Layla cums. Emma feels her pussy and womb stretched even more as she is filled with seed, her stomach starting to bulge from the amount. Layla's nipple pops out of her mouth as she scream in pleasure and her orgasm is continuous. Layla's knot keeps every drop of cum inside Emma and Layla starts to feel concerned for the girl. It was unneeded however as her insides kept stretching. When Layla finally stopped cumming she collapsed beside Emma. Unable to pull out because of her knot, Layla gather Emma onto her chest and holds her as they both fall asleep.

 **[Living Room]**

Katie and Charles both sat on a couch facing a blank wall. The entire room was awkwardly covered in a combination of urine and cum that they both found disgusting.

"Ugh! I can't sleep with all this noise!" Katie complained at the loud fucking everyone else was having.

"This is why I hate it when other people have sex at night." Charles said.

Katie laughed, "Do you not count for that?"

"Nope." They both laughed. "Hey I have an idea for something to do outside the house. What if we went and hung Evan up in a tree?"

"Like, just leave him there?" Katie asked.

"Yes, so nobody will find him and he can't follow us." Charles clarified.

"Sounds good to me." Katie said, standing and walking out the door followed by Charles.

 **Anti-Canon: Well that's our longest chapter by far. I'd like to think girls DO read these things. Don't hide, be proud! Plus it's hot. Also I will write Yaoi if requested, check my All Pokémon Lemon Project. Anyway thanks to Zoropix for his trio of OCs, keep sending them in people, to me or Lady Arceus. Thanks for reading, review, and, as always, Happy Fapping!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lady Arceus: Hi guys! I have nothing to say here…**

As the sun started rising, the cottage everyone was sleeping in disappeared as if it was a one-time use item. This of course caused everyone sleeping in a bed to fall to the ground, and Katie and Charles to fall onto each other in a hilarious fashion.

"Sorry!" Charles quickly said lifting himself off Katie.

"It's no problem, I mean you weren't completely nude, and I can't believe I actually have to comment on this…" Katie sighed, "You didn't have a boner."

The others started to wake up from their fall, "Owww! My dick!" Sophie complained, removing her injured penis from Ilana, who was laughing at this.

Layla had luckily landed on her back, and neither Mike nor Chloe slept with their dick in each other.

Charles actually laughed a little, "Wow, two of the three groups fell asleep during sex!"

"Hey! It's comfortable!" Layla shouted.

"Whatever, just put on some damn clothes." Katie said, "And we need to find a village or a town or something and figure out why we're here."

"You know… There is a city about ten feet in the woods that way." Layla said, pointing in a direction.

Katie looked confused "And you didn't just sleep there?"

"We didn't have money, and we weren't allowed to set up our cottage inside the city, so we just walked a little outside and did it." Chloe explained.

"Are you kidding?" Katie asked, she stood up and walked to the bushes, pulling them back she found a massive city. The city looked as if it were in an awkward transition time between medieval and industrial ages. The place was built like a medieval city, but large scaffolding covered most places, a few even showing metal pipes. The place had obvious recently received excess to a lot of new technology that it wasn't fully read for. "Wasn't kidding…" Katie grumbled, before turning around and instructing. "Guys, get dressed. We're going into here."

[Spear Pillar]

"They just found the city?" Rayquaza grumbled.

"Yeah I know, Arceus did one thing right, which was put them near the city they needed to be in, but they still took too days to move twenty feet. Even a Torkoal can cover more distance than these guys." Diancie added.

"I wish this were Final Fantasy! They could walk like one step, then shrink down into the town!" Mew cheered. The other legends looked at him, confused.

"GUYS, WHERE IS ARCEUS?" Regigigas shouted.

"Uh oh." Mew squeaked, realizing she was gone.

"How did you know that, Gigas? You can't see here can you?" Giratina asked.

"YOU PEOPLE NEVER MENTIONED ARCEUS, WHICH WITH HER IN HER CURRENT STATE I WOULD HAVE ASSUMED HAPPENED, THEREFORE YOU LOST ARCEUS!"

"Since when did he get so smart?" Giratina asked.

"I HEARD THAT!"

[The Past]

"Everyone ready?" Katie commanded, seeming to lead more than usual.

"I don't have clothes!" Ilana said. "I burned then!"

"Dammit… Well hopefully nobody here cares that a nine year old…"

"I'm ten!" Ilana corrected.

"Fine, ten year old girl is running around naked." Katie finished. "And Chloe, why are you topless?" Katie asked, noticing that all she was wearing was a blue dress that didn't include her breasts. "And Layla, Sophie, did you really have to wear such tight pants?" Pointing out the fact that they were both wearing tight pants, Sophie wearing booty shorts and Layla wearing jeans, both showing off huge bulges. "Whatever, let's go."

"WAIT! Where's Evan?" Emma asked, worried.

"Oh… I think that he might've vanished with the cottage." Charles butted in, winking at Katie.

Katie led the group into the city, and got immediately lost. "Alright sisters, you've been here before. Know anywhere we can rent a room?"

"Well we do know a place…" Chloe said.

"We don't have money, who's it run by? Maybe any of you, Emma, Ilana, or Mike could seduce them into letting us stay?" Katie asked.

"It's run by a woman and her children. We don't know what she's like, but it's a girl in her late teens running the counter, she mentioned her mother owned it." Layla offered.

"Mike, a job for you?" Katie asked.

"Yeah… not so good at flirting for stuff…" Mike stammered.

Katie sighed.

"KATIE!" Katie was grappled by Evan, who had pretty much just flown off a building a hugged her.

"EVAN!" Emma too jumped on Evan, embraces Katie in the process.

"OFF!" Katie yelled, a burst of flame shooting from around her.

"Ouch, damn girl, your love for me is HOT!" Evan joked.

"Evan, what happened? Are you alright?" Emma began to worry, looking over him.

Evan laughed, "Yeah I'm fine, I woke up tied to a tree, so I starting singing a song…"

"What song?" Emma asked curiously.

"Call Me Maybe." Evan answered, "Anyway, so this Scyther came up and set me free, she taught me the way of the bug ninja, we made out a little, and now I'm here!"  
"Did I just hear bug, and make out in the same sentence?" Katie sounded disgusted.

Mike looked in deep thought for a minute, "Wait… Maybe Evan can seduce her?"

"Hmm…" Katie thought of the potentially law breaking task, then about Evan being executed, "Sure."

A bell rang as the wooden door of the inn opened. "Coming! A female voice said, rushing to the counter." A girl in her late teens showed up. She has straight black hair and is a little short. Her chest is on the small side but her green shirt and pants hug every curve she has.

"Sup." Evan said coolly.

The girl stared at his unusual tail for a minute, "What's with the tail?"

Evan chuckled, "You know how some guys blush when they feel attracted to a pretty young lass? I grow a tail instead."

The girl laughed hard at his joke.

"So anyway, I have a group of a few friends here that need a place to stay, thing is, we have no money. Now, I have a feeling that you're as kind as you are pretty, so how about you just let us stay for a week or two here? We'll pay the money in a little bit, but I can give you something right here and now if you want."

"Oh?" The girl asked.

"Let me give you a taste of what I have in mind." Evan leaned over the counter, kissing the girl on the lips, she didn't back away, but instead took it. She allowed her mouth to open and their tongues to wrap each other like mating eels. When the kiss broke the girl giggled.

"What is your name, handsome?" The girl asked.

"You first." Evan asked.

"Ereka." She giggled.

"Evan, so we have a deal? Should we go to a room?"

"Let's do it right here, right now." Ereka said, grabbing Evan and pulling him over. "My mom won't mind, and neither will my siblings."

Evan just goes with it as Ereka pull him over the counter and he lands on top of her on the other side. The girl grabs his head and pulls him down, resuming their kiss. Ereka starts moan into his mouth as things heat up and soon she pushes him away. She sits up and pulls her shirt off and shimmies out of her pants while Evan does the same. Ereka lowers her head to Evan's hardening cock and licks him with fast flicks of her tongue. She takes every inch of him in her mouth and then throat as she bobs her head between his legs. While she sucks, Ereka is making loud smacking and slurping sound around his cock, turning him on even more. It's been at least a day since Evan had gotten, a record for him, any and Ereka mouth and tongue knew what they were doing, quickly building Evan's orgasm. Feeling his cock throb in her mouth, Ereka got ready to swallow. Evan grabbed the back of her head and presses her down as he cums, quickly filling mouth. She swallows just as quickly and gets another mouthful right away. After four more shots, Evan levels off and Ereka licks is cock clean, not stopping until he's hard again. When he's fully hard, Ereka lays back and spread her legs.

"That was a good first taste; let's see if you're worth a couple of weeks." She says with a smirk, pussy dripping invitingly.

"You're going to want me to live here." Evan says confidently before getting on top of her. In one swift motion, Evan hilts himself inside Ereka and she moans long and loud. Caught up in their activities, they don't see a shaggy black head poking over the counter.

"Are they doing it?" Charles calls.

"Yup." Mike answers just as Ereka lets out another loud moan.

"Ugh." Katie says and Mike turns just in time to see her disappear through a doorway. Charles quickly follows her.

"Let me see!" Ilana shouts, trying to climb onto the counter. Mike grabs her before she can.

"No, no interrupting let Evan do what he needs too. We need place to stay." Mike says, grabbing the girl and following Katie and Charles. After a moment's hesitation, Emma follows face flushed at the sounds coming from the other side of the counter.

On the floor, Evan is pumping quickly into Ereka, her breasts bouncing with the force. Evan brings his mouth down and captures one of her hard, pink nipples in his mouth and starts sucking hard. Ereka lets out another loud moan and presses his head into her chest, making him suck harder.

"Let's change things up a little." Ereka says through her moans and in a few seconds their positions are reversed and she is bouncing on Evan's cock. She slams down hard on Evan's cock, her breasts bouncing with every movement. Evan grabs her tight ass and helps her as she fucks him, also thrusting into her each time.

"Oh that feels amazing! I'm going go cum, cum inside me!" Ereka moans as she slams down on him a final time and grinds on his cock as she cums. Evan groans as Ereka's pussy tighten around his cock and he grips her hips tighter as he cums as well. Ereka's head whips back and her back arches as she feels her pussy filled with Evan's cum, triggering another orgasm right after the first. This time Ereka can't stay still, bucking her hips on Evan's cock even as he cums, pushing him deeper into her. When her orgasm finally starts to fade, Ereka leans down and give Evan a deep kiss. Before climbing off him.

"I think that's worth a room for a while." Ereka says, catching her breath.

"I thought you'd say that." Evan says with a cocky grin.

"Maybe next time one of your friends can join us." She says with a wink, "Or both." Without another word she grabs her cloths and disappears up stairs. Leaving Evan staring after her.

 **Anti-Canon42240: Hey everybody, hope you liked it! I have about as much to say as Lady Arceus did so thanks for reading and, as always, Happy Fapping!**

 **Lady Arceus: WAIT! I have something to say now! So if you guys don't know, I'm friends with this guy names Xorobukkit, and he has made at least one custom pokemon evolution for all pokemon, and quite a few of them have custom abilities and moves. Would you like for us to use these custom evolutions in our story? I have a poll set up for it on my page! Also, we could use some more human OCs if anyone wants, but no need if you are lazy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lady Arceus: Hi! I have nothing to say here really besides sorry for the long wait!**

"Did it." Evan said, dropping the keys into Katie's hands. "As you can see I am pretty attractive."

Katie rolled her eyes, "Yes, I'm sure the best thing to do after having sex with a stranger is ask a person out who clearly has been saying no for the past thirteen years."

Evan gave a cocky grin, "You've been keeping track for thirteen years? Wow, you do like me."

"No," Katie scoffed, "I just remember you asking me out on the first day of kindergarten, then again every single day until we graduated!"

Evan chuckled, "Not my fault you're so hot." Katie growled at him, "Well, you are seeming a bit too hot for me now, so I'm going to go find something to do while you cool off." Evan walked away out towards town.

"Grrrr, I HATE HIM!" Katie yelled.

"Tell me about it. He seriously asked you out every day of school?" Charles asked.

Katie sighed and said, "Whenever we were both there. I remember back on the first day, he came up to me and told me I was cute, I was really happy then. He asked me to date him shortly after, even though we were only five, and I rejected him for that reason. He never gave up though, eventually it just got annoying, and he's such a jerk!"

"Wow…" Was all Charles could say after her rant.

"Sorry about that that, want to go check out the room now? Hopefully it's not as bad as that cottage we stayed in last night."

Charles laughed, "Yeah tell me about it!"

They both went back into the end, which now had no one standing at the counter. "Probably upstairs?" Katie though allowed before walking up a flight of stairs that was next to the counter. Upstairs was a hallway with rooms, the walls were somewhat messy wood, and there were ten doors total on each side.

They found their room and went inside to find a reasonable well-kept room with four beds. "Well this could be a problem," Katie noted at the four beds.

Charles was being quiet, the story earlier got him thinking, had Katie actually ever had a boyfriend? "Hey Katie?"

"Yes?" Katie asked as she turned quickly, her brown hair twirling behind her.

"This might seem a little odd, but have you actually ever had a boyfriend?" Charles asked.

Katie laughed, "Yes, I've had a few. None ever worked out though. Shame I lost my virginity to some drug addict when he got me drunk. Never drinking again."

Charles was surprised that Katie would actually give away information about her virginity. "But you would actually date again, right?"

"I mean, every date is a chance at love. So yes." Katie answered, "Why?"

"Well I was wondering, the town's pretty big and I have no idea what to do with my life, but would you maybe want to hang out with me a little later? Like find something around town we can find?"

"Like a date?" Katie raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"No, I just met you, God, why are guys so horny all the time?" Katie barked before storming out of the room.

"Ugh, why did I expect that to work?" Charles asked himself before he lay down on a bed.

[Spear Pillar]

"Ouch, burn!" Rayquaza groaned.

Giratina laughed, "Typical teens, good job Arceus. Wherever she is."

Rayquaza looked at the sky, all the other legends had been sent to look for Arceus, "I hope they're okay…"

"Every legend still alive managed to survive what those humans called 'hydrogen bombs,' and those things were devastating. From what we know the human's ran out, so they should be good.

"I hope so…" Rayquaza muttered.

[The Past]

After lying there for a few minutes Charles got up with a groan.

"I need a drink." He mutters to himself and heads downstairs. He easily finds the bar and mutters his order to the bartender before resting his head on the counter.

"Someone looks down." A voice says and sets his drink down.

"Yeah well when a girl violently rejects you, it stings a little." He says, taking a drink.

"Well, for the record, I think your cute." It takes Charles a second to register that it's a girl talking, not the guy who took his order, and he looks up for the first time. Smiling down at him is a young girl, not even old enough to serve alcohol. She had long, wavy blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Her top is very low cut.

"O-oh I thought you the bartender." Charles stammers.

"Nope. You looked like you needed cheering up and I know how to cheer a guy up." She says with a wink. Charles's ears perk up at this and he watches the girl walk around the bar, a miniskirt swishing around her thighs.

"My name's Nicole." She says, offering her hand.

"Charles." He says and shakes her hand. She grins and, instead of letting go, pulls him back up stairs and into a room.

"What's going on?" He asks.

"Well I said I wanted to cheer you up and there's no better way to forget a girl than with another one." Nicole says pulling off her shirt at the same time. Charles can only stare at her huge breasts, eyes following them as she bounces over to him. Before he can say anything else, she presses her lips against his. He gasps and she takes the opportunity to slide her tongue into his mouth. His confusion is gone and Charles starts to get into it now, their tongues meeting in his mouth until they pull back with a gasp.

"So, where did you get the wings?" Nicole says, pulling off his shirt.

"They just kind of appeared a couple of days ago." He replies, falling onto the bed as she roughly pulls his pants off as well.

"Well I think their hot." She purrs, dropping onto her knees and taking his hardening cock in her hands. "And your cock's so big! I need both hands just to hold it!"

She wraps both hands around his hard, ten inches and kisses the tip lightly. Turning her blue eyes up to meet his, she licks his shaft from base to tip. She flicks her tongue on his tip, tasting his pre-cum.

"This is going to be good!" She purrs, finally taking his head in her mouth. Charles growls in pleasure as Nicole starts to bob on his cock energetically. Soon his dominate side starts to come out and he grasps the back of her head and forces her down on his cock. He holds her there until she taps his leg and he lets her up. She pops off his cock with a wet smack, licking the saliva off her lips.

"Oh a dominate one, are we? Well I'm yours for the taking, use me however you like." She says lustily. Charles gives her a toothy grin and pushes her head back onto his cock. He holds her in place as he thrusts his hips upward, his cock sliding down her throat. She lets him fuck her face, one of her hands sliding under her skirt to finger her dripping pussy and the other pinching and twisting her nipples. She gurgles in pleasure as he continues to fuck her throat. A rumble starts in his throat and turns into a roar as he cums. He presses her face onto his cock, his balls bumping against her chin as he unloads down her throat. He holds her there until she starts to push against his hands and he lets her up. She pulls back slowly, licking and sucking his cock every inch of the way until his clean head pops out of her mouth. She makes a big show of swallowing his cum and licking her lips afterword.

"Wow, that was good! I like it rough." Nicole grins. "I hope you're not done yet."

"I'm just getting started, slut." Charles says deeply, making her shudder. He grabs her and spins around, tossing her on the bed and making her shriek in laughter. The laughter soon turns into moans as Charles pushes her skirt up and Nichole feels his hot breath on her dripping cunt. He eagerly digs in, his talented tongue surprising her. Even he was surprised when he found his tongue to be longer than he remembered. Deciding it was from his transformation, he uses it skillfully, sliding deep into her. Moaning loudly, Nicole wraps her legs around his head and presses him against her cunt, grinding into his tongue. An idea popped into his head and he knew she would like it. He presses two fingers into her soaked hole along with his tongue, getting them nice and wet. She groans when he pulls them out but gasps loudly when she feels one finger press against her lower hole.

"Oh yes, I want it! Eat my cunt, finger my ass! It's so amazing!" She yells. Charles pushes his finger deep into her ass, twisting and rubbing before adding his second finger. She screams in pleasure as she feels his finger scissoring inside her. Charles pulls his tongue out and puts his mouth over her lips, drinking her sweet cum as she orgasms. With his fingers still in her ass, he gently licks her until she calms down.

"Oh wow that was fucking amazing, what's- whoa!" she yells as Charles picks her up. He turns her around and presses her frond against the wall.

"I really hope you weren't lying when you said you like it rough, slut." Charles breathes into her ear, making her shudder again. Nicole can feel his swollen head pressing against her tight ass and moans.

"Oh Arceus no, fuck me! Pound that big dick into my ass and fuck me hard! Fuck my ass and make me scream!"

"You asked for it, your ass is mine." Charles growls. He grabs her hips, pressing her upper body against the wall, and slams his cock into her ass.

"Fuck yes, it's so fucking big!" Nicole screams. Charles doesn't let her adjust to his cock, pulling almost all of the way out before slamming ten inches into her ass again. Charles grins as he fucks her, blowing his hot breath into her ear. To give her a bit of a jolt, he brushes his teeth against the back of her neck. Nicole gasps loudly and shudders, her ass tightening around his cock as she cums. He doesn't let up, pounding her through her orgasm.

"Let's try this." Charles says roughly. He pulls her away from the wall and pulls out of her ass. She cries out at the empty feeling. It doesn't last long. Charles spins her around and presses her back against the wall before slamming his cock back into her ass. Charles watches as her hazy eyes roll back in pleasure and grins. He grabs her cheeks in one hand and pulls her face to his, sliding his long tongue into her mouth and down her throat. She looks down at him and they lock eyes. unblinking, she starts to suck his long tongue like it was his cock, bobbing her head the few inches away from the wall it was. He lets her face go and gropes one of her huge breasts roughly, his fingers sinking into her soft flesh. She throws her legs up and around his waist, locking them behind him, trying to get his cock as deep in her ass as she can. Charles starts to growl and pulls his tongue out of her mouth.

"I'm going to cum, slut. Take my cum in your ass you dirty whore!"

"Yes, yes cum in my ass! I'm a dirty whore who likes big cock in her ass! I'm cumming again, I'm cumming!"

Nicole screams and Charles roars as they cum. Nicole's pussy squirts her juices onto Charles's stomach and it drips onto his still thrusting ass. Charles's wings flare out behind him and his tail whips back and forth as he slams his cock deep into Nicole's ass and cums. His throbbing cock stretches her tight ass as her bowels are filled with scorching seed. Charles keeps pumping even as he cums, fucking his cum deeper into her.

When he starts to come down he turns her around and lays on the bed with her, his cock still inside her ass. As he drifts off t sleep, he smiles. The others were right; sleeping with his cock inside a girl was comfortable.

 **Anti-Canon: I'm sorry, it's all my fault! This would have been out a month ago but I was having technical problems. I'm back, at least for now, and I hope you all like this chapter. Charles finally got some!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lady Arceus: Aaaaaaand another done pretty soon! How long will this last? Nobody knows!**

"Ugh! I hate guys! They're suck fucking perverts!" Katie yelled, walking out of the hotel.

Chloe watched her, "What's up with her?"

Mike shrugged, "Evan probably asked her out again."

"Didn't Evan leave towards town?"

Mike chuckled, "You know the power of love, he could've just warped in there." They both laughed. "Speaking of dating…"

Chloe smiled, "You going to ask me out?"

"Uh…yes…how'd you know?"

Chloe giggled, "Every guy uses that transition." Mike sighs and looks down. "Why do you look so sad? My answer was going to be yes!"

"Oh really? Whoops…" Mike chuckled.

Chloe smiled at him, "So where're we going?"

Mike rolled his eyes, "You know neither of us knows this place in the slightest."

Chloe giggles, "Could just go to the park, or leave some restaurant without paying since we have no money."

"I think I'd rather go for the first option, though is there even a park around here?"

Chloe looked at something in the distance. "No…but look over there!" She pointed to a sign reading 'Free Samples.' "We could just go there."

Mike grins, "Yes please!" He looks over Chloe, "I'm going to be honest, we have some easily hidden Pokemon parts, I think it would be smart if we hid them."

"Aw… but my ears are so cute!" Chloe says, cuddling her ears.

Mike shakes his head and sighs, sliently agreeing

 **[Spear Pillar]**

"Good, they're hiding them. First smart thing they did." Rayquaza says.

Giratina rolls his eyes, "At this rate they'll probably die of old each before accomplishing anything…"

Rayquaza looked around, "Where are those guys?"

"They were supposed to be finding Arceus, right? Don't worry; I'm sure they're fine."

Rayquaza shakes his head. "No, I'm going to go look for them."

 **[Back in the Past]**

"Hi, we're here for the free samples." Mike says as they approach the restaurant, almost looked like a medieval fast-food place. Both of them were wearing robes to hide their Pokemon parts.

The young man at the entrance rolled his eyes, "Of course you are, go in."

They both nod at each other and walk in to find themselves in a buffet-looking building that shared the same scaffolding as almost the same town. They walked in and quickly found a pile of plates that said, 'You can fill these up ONCE.'

"Aww…" Chloe said. They both quickly filled the small plates and sat across each other on a table. "Mind if I ask something?"

"Sure." Mike nods.

"I know we're dating and all, but do you care if I fuck our friends, or my sisters, or random people?"

Mike laughs, "Only if you let me do the same!"

The two laugh as they eat their food and talk about things that the authors are too lazy to think of. Once they are done their small dinner, they exit and notice something.

"Is that a pair of shoes on the ground?" Mike asked.

Chloe looked, "Yeah…wait…are those shorts?"

They look at each other and follow the trail of clothes; it looked to contain everything, including panties. It ended at an ally where they heard moaning.

"Who's there?" Mike asked, which resulted in a high pitched, yet obviously male, scream and a guy running out of the ally completely naked.  
"Awww, who scared him away!?" A girl's voice says and a naked Ilana walks out of the ally.

"I thought those cloths looked familiar."Mike says. "What were you doing to that poor man?"

"Doing to him, he was doing me." She sighs, "But you two scared him away."

"Well we're sorry, there must be some way we can make it up to you." Chloe says, eyeing the young girl.

Ilana giggles, "I can think of something." She turns and walks back down the alley.

"Umm don't you want to find somewhere else? You know, with a bed and stuff." Mike calls after her.

"Where's the fun in that!" Ilana laughs. Mike and Chloe look at each other, shrug, and follow the girl into the ally. To be fair to the ally, it wasn't as bad as it could be, no broken glass or heaps of trash and only one wall had been graffitied. When they catch up to Ilana they find her leaning against the wall, two fingers already inside herself.

"I see you're ready." Mike says grinning at her.

"More than ready and I'll get you two ready too." She says, walking up to them. Mike and Chloe quickly strip as Ilana drops to her knees. She wraps her small hands around the pairs hardening cocks. Slowly stroking Chloe, she first brings her mouth to Mike, licking him from bottom to top and flicking his tip with her tongue. She laps his cock until it's he's fully hard and covered in her saliva. After giving his ball a few licks as well, Ilana switches to Chloe, still stroking Mike. Ilana repeats her actions on Chloe, sucking, licking, and stroking the girl's cock out of its sheath and into hardness.

"Hey Chloe, there's no reason we have to just stand here." Mike says. Chloe grins and they press their lips together, tongues exploring each other's mouths. Mike's hand goes to one of her large breasts, fingers sinking into her soft flesh as he roll her hard nipple between two fingers. Chloe moans into Mike's mouth, both at his foundling and Ilana's sucking. Then Ilana pops off Chloe's big cock with a wet smack.

"Now that you're both ready, let's get this three-way started." She says eagerly.

"Since we spoiled your fun, we'll do whatever you want us to do." Mike says.

"Awesome!" Ilana cheers, jumping in place. "First I want to suck Chloe while Mike fucks her and she eats me." Ilana leads them to a sturdy table, the one she and the random guy had been about to use, and Chloe lies on her back. Ilana has Mike help her onto the table and immediately straddles Chloe's face, pressing her dripping slit on her face. As Chloe wraps her arms around Ilana's thighs and starts eating, Ilana looks at Mike and points to Chloe's large ass. With a nod, he steps up and grabs her hips, easily sliding his saliva covered cock into Chloe's tight ass. Ilana moans as Chloe does the same in her pussy, squeezing the older girl's head with her thighs and grinding onto her tongue.

Ilana watches Chloe's cock bounce for a minute as Mike fucks her until she can't stand it any longer. She grabs Chloe's cock with both hands and wraps her lips around its head. Ilana's pussy vibrates with more moans as she gives Chloe a loud, sloppy blowjob. Mike's thrusts become harder and faster as he watches Ilana take most of Chloe's cock. The young girl moves her hand to Chloe's balls and starts fondling them, each one big enough to take up one of Ilana's hands.

"Push my head down!" Ilana moan to Mike, Chloe's tongue digging deep into her tight slit. Mike grabs a handful of Ilana's red hair and starts pushing. He stops where Ilana had, at ten inches, and pulls her head up. Ilana starts to protest until he pushes her down fast, making her take more of Chloe's cock. He repeats this until Ilana's nose is presses against Chloe's glistening balls.

"I'm going to cum Mike! Fuck yes!" Chloe moans. Ilana feels her cock throb in her mouth and start to cum, her knot quickly growing. Quickly, Ilana pulls Chloe's cock out of her throat just in time for her small chest to get a coating of cum. Ilana sees Mike's thrusts start to pick up speed, he's about to cum too.

"Mike, cum in my mouth!" Ilana cries in pleasure as she floods Chloe's face with her juices. Mike quickly pulls out of Chloe's well fucked ass and slams his cock down Ilana's throat, pumping her full of his seed. When his orgasm starts to lessen, Mike pulls back and gives Ilana a mouthful of cum as well. She looks up and him and swallows, licking her lips.

"Now I want you both inside me!" She says eagerly, jumping off the table. Without giving either of them a break, Ilana directs Chloe to back against the wall and has Mike pick her up. Mike slowly lowers Ilana onto Chloe's huge cock.

"Oh it's so huge!" The girl moans as Mike presses onto Chloe's fourteen inches. Chloe gasps out loud at Ilana's extremely tight pussy, pressing her back against the rough brick wall and pushing her hips up. Ilana moans loudly in pleasure as her pussy is stretched by the huge cock. As Ilana instructed, Mike doesn't stop until Chloe is hilted inside her.

"Oh my Arceus, it so big! Mike, your turn, I want you in my ass!" Ilana moans. She leans forward and latches onto one of Chloe's dripping nipples, sucking mouthfuls of milk from her. Mike grabs her hips and presses his head against her small hole, entering her with a pop, causing Ilana to scream in pleasure and immediately cum Chloe moans when Ilana sucks harder as Mike enters her. When Mike is also hilted in the small girl Ilana detaches from Chloe.

"Now fuck me both of you! Make me cum more!" Ilana commands. Grinning at Chloe over Ilana's head, Mike pulls out and starts thrusting hard into Ilana. His thrust pushes the girl off Chloe's cock a few inches and she falls onto it when he pulls back, filling her pussy again and giving her another orgasm. Mike and Chloe settle into a rhythm, him pushing Ilana off Chloe's cock and Chloe pulling back then thrusting upward when Ilana falls back onto her, fucking her fast and hard despite her very tight hole. Ilana buries her face between Chloe's big breasts, her moans vibrating her chest, before again taking a nipple into her mouth and nursing. Over Ilana's head, Mike and Chloe start making out, sandwiching the small girl between their two thrusting bodies.

Mike drops his hands from Ilana's waist, their cocks and bodies holding her up nicely, and reaches around to grab Chloe's big ass. He starts rubbing the fur covers cheek and pulls her more tightly against Ilana, sliding a couple of fingers into her for the hell of it. Ilana is knocked out of her orgasmic haze when she feels Chloe's knot start to grow inside her. Luckily it was already deep in her pussy because by now the girl's holes were tightened around the cocks inside her from her endless orgasm and there was no way it would have fit. As it was, Ilana couldn't hold back a high pitched scream as she felt the four inch knot expand inside her. Mike could tell Chloe was very close and, to give her an extra boost, adds another finger to the two already in her ass. This does it, Chloe slamming into Ilana's well fucked pussy hard one last time before unloading into her. Through her orgasm, Chloe can feel Ilana's stomach pressing harder against her as it swells a bit. After a few more thrusts, Mike cums as well, adding his own seed to Ilana's bowels, filling her up from the other end.

Ilana's mind was overloaded with pleasure and all she could do was sit there, impaled by two shrinking cock, as she slowly came down. They had to wait a few minutes for Chloe's knot to shrink enough for her to pull it out of Ilana's small slit, even with all the slippery cum inside her. As they waited, Mike heard a small snore and looked down at Ilana. She was fast asleep, head buried between Chloe's breasts. Mike looks up as Chloe and the laugh softly. After a few minutes, Chloe finally pulls out of Ilana and Mike does as well.

"I think we made it up to her." Mike says with a chuckle, gathering Ilana into his arms. Chloe gathers up their cloths, throwing Mike's robe over the two of them before putting her own on.

"I would hope so." Chloe agrees with a grin. "And that was one heck of a first date."

"My best one, hands down." Mike nods. They starts to head back to the inn, Ilana definitelycould use a bed now, Chloe gathering Ilana's discarded cloths along the way.

 **Anti-Canon: Two chapters in a row! *gasp* That seems to be our pattern. As usual I don't have much to say here so…hope you enjoyed it and, as always, Happy Fapping!**


End file.
